


The Names You Call Me

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Cute, M/M, Names, Pet Names, Septiplier trash, pining!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calling Mark names like darling and honey trying to be funny but Mark actually has feelings. Maybe it leads to an awkward confession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Names You Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from Imadethisforthereblogs
> 
> Originally posted by me at ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier

Jack had always had a tendency to call Mark names, from silly to Markimoo, it didn't matter- if it flowed off of his tongue the Irishman just went with it.   
The first time Jack referred to Mark as honey a fluttery feeling presented itself in his stomach. A light headed moment of joy and hope. He dismissed it as a slip of Jacks tongue. Refusing to let himself revel in his feelings for his friend. However that night he couldn't get the sound of the other Youtubers voice out of his head, the melodic accent directed towards him, the feeling of content and giddy heat that rose to his cheeks when he realized what Jack had called him.  
Mark didn't sleep that night. Or any of the nights after events like this.  
The next time Jack calls Mark something other than his name, Mark ends up chocking on his drink. A dinner with everyone at a con. A nice 50's style burger joint and a refreshing cold glass of soda, which Mark took a drink of while he held his conversation with Jack sitting across from him. The casual roar of the group and the tiny moment of sulking Mark allowed himself when he found that Jacks eyes seemed distractedly drawn toward their waitress in the rather revealing top. It was then that he heard Jack refer to him as sweetheart, and Marks sulking sip quickly turned into a burning sensation in his nose and throat as he coughed through his straw. The prankish twist to Sean's grin had disappeared and he now looked at his friend with concern. The blue eyed man reached across the table and touched Marks arm asking:  
"Hey, Mark- buddy- you okay?" Mark nearly pulled away at how abnormally warm those calloused hands were. Finally releasing his lungs of the carbonated drink, and having a legitimate excuse for the raging blush on his face Mark laughed loudly, and brushed off the reaction. The group continued on through the night, enjoying their meals and laughing together. Mark definitely took notice to how much attention jack was paying him, and the Europeans gaze make his skin feel too tight.   
Mark had waited on baited breath, silently reveling in the excitement he felt in anticipation to what jack would call him next. The rest of their time together at the con Jack was sure to only refer to Mark by variation of his name, or his name directly.  
Mark would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.  
The next time Jack calls him a new name its during a collab video. They are working as a time and through all of the laughter he hears Jack call him darling. Oh darling in the wonderful accent of his and Mark is abnormally quiet and his face feel hot, he tries to laugh it all off, but the only noises he can produce are comical attempts at words and stuttering through half formed sentences. Jacks laughter falls still for a few moment before Bob changes the subject swiftly. Mark made a strong mental note to thank his friend later.  
This was it the American thought as he faked his hand through his hair. He had lost his best friend, scared him off by an off handed confession after a tired night. Here in a hotel hallway after a great day, the joyous burn in his chest died and iced over when the words left his mouth.  
Jack and Mark had walked to their rooms together.   
"Goodnight, Love." Jack said as he waved Mark off and reached for his doorknob. The American tiredly replied with:  
"I love you too Jack." Reaching for his doorknob he stilled. The hall was silent for what felt like eternity. Tentatively Mark turned to see the greying man had stilled and straightened as well. And now he is here, dreading every second Ayer turning.  
"Listen, Jack-"  
"Do you mean that?" Quietly, just above a whisper- breathy and lost.  
"Wai-what?"  
"Do you mean it," Jack turned to face Mark, his expression was difficult to read, "that you love me? Mark?" His voice either broke in anger or hope- once again it was hard for Mark to tell. He hoped it was a sign of good things to come.  
"Yeah, I mean, well, just- yeah." Mark began to stammer again, stumbling over his words like a drunk man up stairs.  
"Good, can I kiss you?" Jack asked, his calloused hands reaching up to grab Marks face. Pleading clear in his eyes, smile wide upon his face.  
"What?"  
"Can I kiss you, Love?"  
"Yes, really?! Yes!" Excitedly Mark exclaimed already gripping jacks arms and meeting the Irishman halfway.  
When the kiss was done, and heavy, hot breaths passed the air between them, Mark laughed, and jack quirked an eyebrow at the wonderful sound.  
"What is it darling?"  
"That. Jack, this would've never happened if you hadn't done that." Now it was Jacks turn to laugh, confused.  
"Do what, Kiss you? love I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
"No- well, yes- but no, calling me names."  
"Names? Like what?"  
"Sweetheart, Darling, Love," Mark said- horribly mimicking Jacks beloved accent, "Those names Jack."  
"Oh, well then. Alright. I'll make note to call you then more often..." A pause, "Love."  
Mark smiled, his heart melting before pulling the other man in for a second kiss.


End file.
